1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image and video compression, more particularly to the compression of light field image data used as input for light field 3D imaging systems. The term “light field” describes the transmission and modulation of the light including, direction, amplitude and frequency, therefore encapsulates imaging systems that utilize techniques such as holography, integral imaging, stereoscopy, multi-view imaging, Free-viewpoint TV (FTV) and the like.
2. Prior Art